


Loki's Little Trick

by RoadFar



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 发生在电影《雷神3》之后，所以肯定有剧透。是个很雷的cp，Loki/Thor/Lady Loki，斜线顺序代表先后，3P有，BG有（G是Lady Loki），可以说毫无良知只有肉了……外星人/仙宫神的身体构造和人类是一样的！真的很雷的，请确保自己能接受上面说的这些东西再点开啦！





	Loki's Little Trick

　　这里的条件比起阿斯加德大概还是有些差距。

　　索尔在地上铺着的毯子上躺了下来。这个飞船应该是没考虑过要让什么大人物搭乘，能找到一个凑合的单间已经很不容易，更不要提还想要享有一个阿斯加德皇家规格的床了。大家想办法给年轻的新王弄了一条毯子权当做床，而索尔也终于有时间静下心来，让自己的脑袋清空一会儿。

　　过去的一段时间他经历了连串变故，让他几乎连喘气的时间都没有。当一切都结束了，他静静地躺着，看着舷窗外的无尽星空，那些刻在心底的伤痛渐渐浮了起来。

　　人们管这种感觉叫什么来着？叫“空虚”。仿佛一个无限坍缩的黑洞，没有什么能从那种空虚感中逃离，就算他知道自己身负重任，然而生命中的一些重要的部分却随着这黑洞永远地被吞噬了。索尔缓慢地想着，想着那些他失去的，他失去了母父母，挚友，失去了他的雷神之锤，还有他的故土……

　　“你在瞎想什么？”

　　索尔回过神来，望向声音的方向，那是洛基的声音——他的声音隐藏在房间的阴影里，朝着他慢慢地靠近，最后终于出现在他的视线里——那是一条蛇。

　　索尔知道那是他的弟弟变的蛇，它光滑的身躯上披覆着细密整齐的鳞片，在昏黄的室内灯光下似乎都在闪闪发光。那条蛇贴近了索尔的脚，它钻到了他的两腿之间，沿着他的腿缓缓游动，抵达他的小腹，接着它就爬上了他的身躯，钻进了他的上衣，在他胸口滑过，从索尔的领子里探出头来。

　　蛇的身体是冰凉的，那倒是让索尔得以集中精神。他盯着蛇的眼睛，伸出手指轻轻触碰蛇的脑袋，蛇吐着信子，发出嘶嘶声，接着它的尾巴就卷了起来，将索尔的上衣都给掀了上来。

　　蛇的身体在索尔的胸口慢慢扭动着，比起冰凉的躯体，似乎这动作更多带来的是热量。索尔舔了舔嘴唇，对着洛基变成的蛇说：“我在想……我只剩下你了。”

　　蛇抬高了脑袋，几乎是居高临下地俯视着索尔。它的眼睛里仿佛有火在燃烧，卷起的尾巴拽着索尔的上衣就要撕裂了。索尔抬手把上衣给脱了，伏在他胸口的蛇看上去似乎很满意，它摇摆着身体，贴着索尔的脖子凑到了他的脸上，下一瞬间，蛇消失了，取而代之的是一具温热的身躯，有柔软的嘴唇贴在了索尔的嘴唇上，捧着他的脸颊慢慢地吻他。

　　索尔拨开了落在他脸上的长发——他睁大了眼睛，亲吻的动作都僵住了。在他身上的是个女人，准确地说，是洛基变成的女人。

　　“怀念吗？”洛基——她——抬起上半身，朝着索尔挑着眉毛，笑了笑。她的脸上依稀能看出一些洛基的样子，薄薄的嘴唇和绿色的眸子，带着笑意压在了索尔的身上。

　　索尔当然记得这副身体。很多年前，当他的声音开始变粗，他的骨节开始长大，洛基就变成了这个样子诱惑他，成功地让索尔从一个男孩变成了男人——而在一切都结束之后，洛基支撑不住变回了原样，索尔才知道自己又被洛基给骗了。他无法形容当时自己的心情，那作为一个恶作剧却似乎有些变了味儿，不过对现在的他来说，看到洛基变成这样，倒是能确定一件事情：洛基此刻性致高涨。

　　索尔伸出手去搂住了洛基的腰。她的皮肤在他的手指下烧出热度，洛基摇晃着身体，跨坐在了索尔的小腹上，隔着他的裤子摩擦下身。索尔能迅速感觉到自己的勃起，他的裤子现在撑得有些难受了，而洛基摩擦得更加起劲了。

　　“好久不见……”索尔伸出手指去纠缠洛基的头发，她的头发垂了下来，落在胸前，索尔的手指沿着发丝向下滑，摸到了洛基的胸口，他将掌心贴了上去，拇指玩弄着乳头，直到听见洛基发出的喘息。

　　洛基抬起了身体，脱掉了索尔的裤子。她握住了索尔的阴茎，半硬着，带着难以忽视的热量，洛基圈拢手指，握住了上下搓弄了几下，阴茎胀得更大了，沉甸甸地落在洛基的手里。

　　“你觉得接下去会发生什么？”洛基开口说道，她的声音很奇妙，他原本的男声和变化后的女声交织在一起，索尔能听见洛基自己的声音，配合着他似笑非笑的表情，还有藏着狡黠的眼睛，好像洛基把一切都握在了他的手里。索尔搂着洛基腰的手往下滑，到了屁股，他用力捏了一把，压着她的身体往下，与他的下身相撞，索尔甚至微微抬腰，用自己的阴茎去挤撞洛基的腿间：“别让我说出来，洛基。”

　　洛基笑了起来，她扶着索尔的阴茎，用力挤向自己的腿间，粗壮的茎身在阴唇之间来回摩擦，热量迅速传了过来，冲到了索尔的胸口，然而又很快退去——那显然不够，洛基只是反反复复地摩擦着，偶尔她将指尖抵着铃口，她说：“什么也不说可太无趣了，哥哥。”

　　偶尔索尔会觉得，也许在他和洛基的关系里，洛基才是占据了主导地位的那一个。是他挑起的头，而索尔也毫不犹豫地跟着。他予取予求，索尔可以给他一切——什么都行，只要他给得起。所以此刻他抓着洛基的头发将她的脑袋拉近自己，微微抬起自己的上身好让自己能吻到洛基的嘴唇，他轻轻贴了上去，吮咬着洛基的唇瓣，小声对他说：“你想做什么都可以。”

　　洛基勾着他的脖子和他深深吻在了一起，她的舌头钻了进来，灵活得就像一条蛇，与索尔的缠裹在一起，她几乎要吸尽索尔肺中的空气，身躯与索尔的紧紧贴在一起，火热得就要烧起来。索尔的下身硬到有些发疼了，然而他还被洛基紧紧地攥在手里贴在她的腿间，索尔用手分开了洛基的双腿，手指从后面抵着会阴滑向阴道口，察觉到了的洛基停止了亲吻，抬起头，轻喘着说：“你瞧……你得说给我听。”

　　洛基的两腿之间早就湿了，不知道是索尔弄的，还是她自己的。索尔翻弄着她的阴唇，洛基的身体颤抖着，尽管她竭力克制着自己的反应，然而她的身体已经在控制不住地起伏。她又低下头去，舔着索尔的嘴唇，舌尖滑过他的脸，一直到他的眼罩上，然后又滑向他完好的那只眼睛，索尔闭上了眼睛，感觉到洛基的舌尖在自己的眼皮上游过，洛基的气息越来越重，她停了下来，等索尔睁开眼，他看见洛基凝视着他的眼睛。

　　索尔深深地呼吸，随后他抱住了洛基的身体，扶着阴茎，将自己缓缓地顶进了洛基的身体里。

　　洛基好像松了口气，然而很快她的身体又紧了起来。索尔顶到了深处，柔软的内壁向他挤压过来，温热、窒闷，这些都给他更想突破的欲念，但他停止了动作，他看着洛基，洛基从他的身上撑起身体，双手按在他的胸口，支撑住自己，随后慢慢抬起下身，等阴茎几乎抽离，又慢慢地坐下去，将索尔全部吞入。

　　身体相连的位置热得快要让人发疯了。索尔扶着洛基的腰，希望能更好地支撑住她，她便借着这力道，加快了抬动腰身的速度。每一次动作，她都将自己的下身抬得很高，阴茎在她的体内摩擦而过，被层层叠叠地包裹绞紧，从重压中几近脱离，然后又重新冲入紧窒的阴道，挤开那些温软而又缠人的纠缠，试图挺进到最深处。

　　洛基剧烈地喘息着，挺到她身体深处的阴茎看来给她造成了不小的负担，她渐渐放慢了动作，每一次起身都要重重落下，跨坐在索尔的身上用力呼吸，然后重新摆动腰身，咬着嘴唇抬高身体。她仍旧盯着索尔的眼睛，眼睛里流露出愈加炽热的欲望。

　　索尔伸出手去，摸到了洛基的腿间，他的手慢慢前移，触到了阴蒂。洛基发出了惊喘，接着索尔便开始搓弄那个小小的部位，洛基停止了摇动身体，她瘫坐在索尔的身上，只剩下撑在索尔胸口的双手还帮着她不至于立刻瘫倒。

　　索尔慢慢坐起身来，他拉开了洛基的双腿，现在她腿间的一切都一览无遗了，他看到那个被他贯穿的入口正在随着他搓弄阴蒂的动作而抽动，他轻轻抽出阴茎又顶了进去，有更加温热的感觉从洛基的身体里涌了出来，将他全部包裹住，他持续着小幅度的抽插，洛基的身体突然收紧了，接着她闭紧了眼睛，下身喷涌出许多体液，沿着索尔插入的阴茎流了下来，将他们身体相连之处全都打湿了。

　　索尔把阴茎给抽了出来，俯低身体看着洛基的腿间，她近乎脱力地喘着气，被操过的阴道口没法及时合拢，露出里面的柔软内壁，还有不断涌出的透明的体液。索尔低下头，轻轻张开嘴咬住了阴蒂，洛基叫了一声，她抓住了索尔的头发，夹紧了双腿，将他往自己的腿间压去。

　　索尔将舌头伸进了阴道，那些温软的肉壁热情地挤压了过来，一视同仁地缠紧了索尔的舌头。洛基的身体在毯子上不停地扭动，她的脚踩上了索尔的后背，在他的后背上来回拖动，她急促地呼吸着，嘴里还在念叨：“我，我还是喜欢……你的长头发……”

　　洛基的手指在索尔的头上抓过，过了会儿，索尔感觉到脸颊边痒痒的——他侧脸看去，他的长发又回来了，垂在他的脸侧，在洛基的手指间被玩弄着。

　　索尔看向洛基，她的脸庞潮红，柔软的胸部随着呼吸起伏，看到索尔看向她，她笑了起来：“这样多好。”

　　索尔摸了摸自己的头发，触感如真似幻，他很快明白过来，那应该是洛基最擅长的小把戏。他重新低下头去，含住阴唇用力吸吮，洛基的全身都随着他的动作而颤抖，她发出短促的尖叫，索尔再次抬起头来，舔着自己的嘴角说：“看来你精神还很好。”

　　他压低身体，覆盖在了洛基的身上，扶着阴茎再次插进了洛基的身体里，被体液润滑过的阴道迅速将索尔吞入，索尔用力向内顶，直至撞到尽头，洛基呻吟着伸长手脚搂紧了他的身体，她似乎想要让索尔进到更深的地方，身体里传来的挤压感让索尔都有一瞬间失神。

　　索尔捏着洛基的下巴，她哆嗦着，随着索尔不断抽插的动作而呻吟，身体渐渐失去力气瘫软在毯子上。索尔低下头去咬住她的嘴唇，很快他的嘴唇上也传来了被啃咬的感觉，洛基抚摸着他的脸颊没轻没重地咬着索尔的唇瓣，将自己的舌头伸进索尔的嘴里，牙齿咬住索尔的舌尖，不给他退缩的机会。

　　索尔的腰身用力地摆动着，他的阴囊重重拍在洛基的股间，几乎恨不得也挤进那狭窄的肉道内。他的阴茎破开重重阻隔，龟头撞到了宫口，在最深处，他停下摆腰的动作，抵着更为狭小的宫口碾压，那让洛基克制不住地仰起头露出了脖子，她的手指缠紧了索尔的头发，将他拉在自己的胸前。索尔抚弄着洛基挺立的乳头，再次抬腰，重复先前的动作，包裹着他的阴道变得更紧了——也可能是他的阴茎又变大了，这从洛基脸上似乎能被解读为痛苦的表情可以看出来。

　　“还满意吗，弟弟？”索尔的全身都热了起来，他知道自己已经濒临极限，而洛基的身体给他的反应也让他相当振奋——洛基已经松开了他的头发，事实上索尔的长发已经消失了，显然洛基已经无力控制这些法术，她只是试图抬高下身，让索尔可以更深地顶入她的身体。

　　“还不够……嗯啊……”洛基闭上了眼睛，全身都被一层密密的汗珠覆盖，她努力收拢双腿将索尔圈得更紧，几乎恨不得将索尔压进她的身体里，她喘息着，对着不知道什么方向说，“还不够……都给我……给我吧……”

　　索尔将洛基的腰紧紧压在了自己小腹，竭力克制的高潮终于一涌而上，深深埋在洛基身体里的龟头抵着宫口射出滚烫的精液，索尔也闭上了眼睛，他的额头顶着洛基的肩膀，高潮就要将他全身点燃，他压抑着涌到喉咙口的呻吟，直到射精结束，他绷紧的身体才终于放松下来，瘫软在洛基的身上，洛基勾着他的双腿也滑落在了身体两边。

　　索尔急促地喘息着，试着让自己的神志慢慢恢复。他听见洛基的声音在他耳边响起，带着一种明显的想要控制他精神的力量，如同蛇信子一般钻进他的耳道里：“是不是挺爽的？”

　　索尔没有回答，这高潮让他有些晕眩，要抗拒洛基的声音对他的控制都有些力不从心。他趴在洛基的身上不住喘气，过了会儿，洛基的声音又响了起来，她缓慢地、一个字一个字地说着，仿佛生怕索尔听不懂一般：“那就该轮到我了，行吗，哥哥？”

　　索尔微微抬起头，他看着洛基的脸，这张他熟悉又陌生的脸上露出了得逞的表情，接着，一个更为熟稔的声音在索尔的背后响起：“我知道你不会拒绝我的。”

　　索尔的弟弟——诡计之神，阿斯加德的二王子洛基，此刻不着寸缕地出现在了他的身后，紧紧贴着他的身体，身上的体温有些高得不正常。索尔看了看面前依旧躺着的、变成女性的洛基，又回头望向身后的洛基，他们同时都盯着他，嘴角带着相似的笑意，脸色也都潮红得不正常。

　　索尔身后的洛基开始亲吻他的背脊，他的嘴唇带着一些凉意，让索尔不由得哆嗦了一下。他清醒了一些，猜想也许是欲望蒙蔽了他的判断力，他迷茫地问道：“洛基……？哪个是你？”

　　“哪个都是我，”两个洛基同时说道，现在那两个声音融为一体，几乎难以区别，“惊讶吗？我练了很久……我想这一定会很好玩的。”

　　这是很好玩——索尔动了动自己的身体，他的阴茎还插在洛基的阴道里，他试着抬起身体将已经半软的阴茎抽出，面前的洛基微微皱眉，他身后的洛基伏在他背上说：“请你……轻一点，哥哥。你插得太深了……”

　　洛基说完，还在他耳边轻轻吹了口气。气息带着的温度灼烧着索尔的耳道，他感觉到热量瞬间在他的脑袋里膨胀，迅速游走向了全身。洛基的手从背后慢慢滑向他的胸前，握着索尔饱满的胸膛，揉弄着他的乳头，他继续在索尔的耳边说着：“你知道接下来会发生什么，是不是？你这儿都兴奋得立起来了。”

　　索尔低下头看了一眼，他的乳头在洛基的揉搓下变硬了，他身下的洛基也挪动着身体，张开嘴含住了他的乳头。她的舌头——那条蛇又回来了，在他的胸口来回滑动，偶尔咬住乳尖，短暂的疼痛时不时地刺激着索尔，他绷紧了身体，很快又因为背后的洛基落在他肩膀上的亲吻而软化。

　　洛基的亲吻交错着向下，从他的肩膀，他的胸膛，到他的后腰窝，他的小腹，然后是他的臀缝，他的阴茎，她张开口含住了索尔的阴茎，舌尖顶入铃口又卷住龟头，直到前液涌了出来，他反复舔弄索尔的尾椎，最后那条灵活的舌头试探着钻入他的后穴，在入口翻卷，试图将入口的褶皱撑平。

　　索尔难以克制自己的声音，被同时从身前身后最敏感的位置进攻让他甚至都撑不住自己的身体，他倒在了毯子上，任由他的弟弟随意地翻弄着他的身躯。洛基的手从他的胸膛向下，握住了他的阴茎，他的指间潜到了阴茎的底端，抓着那一对阴囊用力捏紧又放开，这成功地让索尔叫出了声，他勾紧了脚趾蜷缩起身体，很快又被身前身后的两个躯体拉开，洛基的吻继续落在他的身上，索尔的双眼都因此失焦了，他甚至都有些分不清到底有多少洛基围绕着他。

　　洛基仍旧在玩弄着他的阴茎，他纤长的手指与她温热的口腔一起抚弄着暂时偃旗息鼓的阴茎，直到它重新挺立起来，洛基咬住了索尔的耳垂，在他耳边气息沉重地低语：“摸摸我的，哥哥。”

　　索尔的手颤抖着往身后摸，他早已用身体感受到洛基的阴茎抵在了他的后面，又硬又热，带着迫不及待的搏动，现在他的手指触到了表面，洛基在他耳边发出叹息，索尔摸索着握住了，感受着洛基的欲望的急切和热烈，他上下撸动了几下，阴茎立刻就胀大了，挤在他的臀缝内，上下来回的摩擦。

　　这热量几乎要让索尔的皮肤融化了，他喘着气，握着洛基的阴茎，塞到自己的两腿之间，让龟头摩擦着自己的会阴，现在他的欲火也燃起了，他拉起了身前的洛基，将她压在了毯子上，用下身顶开她的双腿，握住自己的阴茎，来来回回地摩擦她的阴唇和阴蒂，龟头上沾满了从她阴道里流出来的精液，他借着这润滑，直接顶进了洛基的身体里。

　　洛基——不管身前的还是身后的——发出了一声绵长的呻吟，仿佛索尔同时进入了他们的体内。索尔调整了一下自己的身体，喘着粗气扭过头，对身后的洛基说：“来吧……你还在等什么？”

　　他看见洛基失神的样子，索尔忍不住伸出手反搂住了他的脸，将自己靠了过去，吻住他的嘴唇，甚至咬了咬，让洛基才终于恢复过来一些。洛基眨了眨眼，他眼睛里的绿色变得更深了，他抓着索尔的腰，扶着自己的阴茎，缓缓顶入了索尔的后穴。

　　被一个又粗又热的凶器侵入的感觉不太好受，索尔甚至一时停止了呼吸，直到洛基又顶进来一些，他才逐渐适应起来。洛基仍然在缓慢地顶入，那有些像折磨了，索尔忍受着这不知何时才能结束的插入，然后他感觉到自己顶入的阴道收缩了一下——勒紧了他的阴茎，这让他的身体也跟着缩紧了。

　　“嗯……等等、等等，哥哥……”洛基在他背后一个劲儿地喘气，“这样太紧了、该死的……”

　　索尔身下的洛基发出了呻吟，她的手向下伸去，贴在了两人的小腹之间，随着她的喘息而波动的小腹将这种紧张带给了索尔，他的小腹也不停起伏，阴茎被紧紧裹住，洛基的体内还残留着他的精液，异样的热度让索尔的精神开始模糊。

　　洛基用力挺腰，将自己送到了最深处，索尔被迫从混乱中清醒，感觉到洛基勃发的欲望在他体内摩擦，茎身擦过内壁，带着可怕的热度——索尔转过头看着洛基，尽了最大的努力才没有咬到自己的舌头：“洛基，太、热了……啊……好热……”

　　洛基在他肩上留下一个吻，然后说：“你想念冰巨人吗？”

　　很快，贴在索尔背后的洛基开始变得寒气逼人，包括进入他体内的部分。那冰凉顶入核心，而凉意转瞬即逝，迅速又变成了骇人的热度——洛基对这种把戏乐此不疲，但索尔却永远无法对此习以为常，这些变化让他全身颤抖失去力道，他瘫倒在身下的洛基身上，任由身后的洛基反复操弄着他的后穴。

　　洛基顶得很深，每次都用力插到底，抽出的时候则慢慢悠悠，擦着内壁的敏感点，有时碰触，有时掠过，索尔根本抓不到他的节奏，他动弹不得，他的弟弟将他的敏感点都牢牢握在手里，在他要攀上云端的时候抽离，等他跌落了又抵着敏感处反复摩擦，让索尔再度被欲望抛起。索尔承受着欲望的起伏，他甚至都忘了要如何爱抚面前的洛基，他的阴茎埋在她的阴道里，只有因身后顶弄带来的摆动能够些微地满足她，洛基将双腿分得更开了，一只手抚上了自己的阴蒂，来回抚弄，另一只手滑向了索尔的后背，她扣住了索尔的腰，用分开的双腿稍稍撑起自己的身体，跟着索尔身后被顶弄的节奏，抬高自己的下身去迎合索尔的欲望长驱直入。

　　洛基已经停止了那种忽冷忽热的把戏，但现在的玩弄大概比先前的更有过之而无不及，索尔感觉自己进入了一个无比拥挤的甬道，阴道内壁以前所未有的力道将他绞紧，似乎要将他榨尽，而他的精神，他的欲望，全都被洛基掌握着，他没法控制自己，那些在他身体里聚集的热量仿佛有了形状越来越大，他的眼前的一切都开始泛白。

　　“不，哥哥……别！”

　　索尔的眼前有电光闪现，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己终于超脱于当前自己的处境，能站在一个旁观者的角度冷静思考自己能做些什么，很快他就意识到自己在无意识间做了些什么——他的力量，那些雷电的力量失去了控制，在他的全身游走，而这些力量自然也波及了与他肢体交缠的洛基，索尔立刻封住了这些力量的出口，老实说，自从得到了这些力量，他还没有足够的时间思考这些到底从何而来、而自己又该如何更好地使用它们——至少，不能在和弟弟做爱的时候随意涌出来。

　　索尔从这场失控中清醒了过来，他看向身下的洛基，由于他的电击，她一下子就高潮了，她尖叫着，阴道里有体液喷涌而出，即便入口被索尔的阴茎塞得几乎没有缝隙也没用，那些体液还在源源不断地流出来，而她的身体也在索尔的身下不住地颤抖着。而在他身后，洛基趴在他的背上，几乎一动不动，过了一会儿索尔才感觉到他的呼吸起伏。

　　洛基贴着他的背，过了好一会儿才说：“我差点就射了……”

　　“你已经射了。”索尔的手指触到了洛基的阴唇，他沾着那些透明的体液来回划拉，身下的洛基似乎因为承受了最为直接的刺激而依旧说不出话。索尔抽出阴茎，紧紧缠裹的阴道内壁随着他的动作而被抽出了一些，接着他又顶了进去，阴唇因为被反复的摩擦拍打而肿胀起来，大概也因此变得更加敏感了，索尔的手指持续划过，就连他身后的洛基都控制不住地颤抖起来。

　　“……这可不行。”

　　洛基小声嘀咕着，突然间，索尔的身体往下一沉——他面前的洛基不见了，现在只有他背后的洛基，洛基抽出阴茎，将他的哥哥翻过身来，掰开他的腿，把自己的身体挤到了索尔的两腿之间。

　　索尔看见洛基的身上有许多痕迹——来自于他先前的所作所为，甚至洛基的两腿之间还残留有他的精液。合二为一大概能更为精确地感受到之前的感受，索尔看到洛基闭上眼睛咬紧嘴唇，过了好一会儿，才从刚才的持续高潮中回过神来。

　　洛基的身体微微摇晃着，他颤抖着声音开口，就连眼睫毛都在跟着颤抖：“你，你得向我保证，不能用雷击。”

　　索尔笑了起来，他笑了好一阵，就连洛基的表情都从不解变为了愠怒，他停下了笑声，压低了声音对他的弟弟说：“可你也会变成冰巨人啊。”

　　洛基愣了几秒，接着他趴在索尔胸前，将他的手掌按在索尔胸口，说：“我能控制！”他的掌心的热量瞬间消失了，取而代之的是寒意，索尔打了个哆嗦，很快热量又回来了，洛基开始不安分地揉弄起索尔的乳头。

　　“你会控制吗？”索尔试着忽略洛基的动作，与他继续进行这场严肃又荒唐的讨论，洛基点了点头，而他的手则继续往下滑，摸到了索尔的阴茎，那尚未纾解的欲望硬挺挺地戳在两人的小腹之间，洛基将两人的全都握在手里，忽轻忽重地来回搓弄。

　　“我能控制一切。”

　　索尔张开嘴想要说些什么，然而他吐出的只是难耐的呻吟。在这种情况下，他很难思考，可话又说回来了，这种时候，为什么还要思考？

　　洛基看着索尔，他俯身过来，咬着他的嘴唇，将他的呻吟都吞进了嘴里。

　　索尔是愿意将自己的一切交给洛基去控制的。他喜欢掌控所有，而索尔也乐意看到他高兴的样子。索尔伸出手指划过了洛基的脸颊，洛基放开了他的嘴唇，在他的手指划过嘴角的时候咬住了指尖，他一眨不眨地盯着索尔，握着他的手将他的食指和中指都含进了嘴里，缓慢地舔着，舌头在指缝尖来回刮过，在索尔勾起手指想要抽离的时候也没有放开他，深深地吮着，一直到索尔实在忍耐不下去，硬是将手指给抽了出来。

　　洛基的舌头将索尔的欲望给彻底勾起来了——他期待着更多的碰触，想要更深的联系，他的皮肤需要洛基的体温，一秒都不想等了。他抬起手臂勾紧了洛基的身体，抬高了下身凑向洛基的小腹，在那儿他的欲望毫无掩饰，直直挺立，顶端微微颤抖着，滴下的前液都落在了他的小腹上。

　　“都交给你了，”索尔听见自己的声音暗哑，他的呼吸滚烫，好像都要把他自己的喉咙给烫坏了，他急不可耐地说着，“快点……洛基。”

　　洛基压住了他，阴茎滑了下去，顶进了索尔的身体里，他们两个都发出了叹息，仿佛这是一场刚刚开始的最为契合的性爱，洛基低下头看着索尔，他把索尔的双手拉到他的头顶，大概用了什么法术让他的双手无法挣脱，接着洛基的双手就回到了索尔的胸前，他抚弄着，轻轻摆动着自己的腰，将自己送到更深处。

　　索尔感觉自己的身上好像被点燃了一样——难以消解的热量开始堆积，在他的胸口，洛基的舌头舔过他的脖子和肩膀，他的乳头被玩弄着，揪紧了拉扯，刺痛感让他皮肤下的血液仿佛沸腾，他的身体被洛基给充满了，洛基恶质地小幅度地摆动着腰，他的阴茎缓慢地开拓着，龟头挤开了索尔紧缩的内壁，摩擦间生出的热量快要让索尔失去神志，还有更为汹涌袭来的快感，伴随着全身心的满足，从他们的身体紧紧相连之处开始，涟漪一般波及全身，索尔抬起头将胸脯挺起，仿佛这么做能将这些越积越多的欲望释放掉一些似的。

　　洛基没有给他喘息的机会，他按住了索尔的身体，压紧了他，将自己的嘴唇送到了索尔嘴边，他们张开嘴亲吻对方，连一秒钟都不愿意分开，洛基的双手抱住了索尔的下半身，将他抬起后让自己能以更正的位置操进他的后穴里，他的腰不停起伏，阴茎插入索尔的身体内再抽出，他抚弄着索尔不断收缩的腹肌，手指插进他的腹股沟，勾弄着他的会阴和他的阴囊，这都让索尔克制不住地呻吟起来。

　　索尔想要抱住洛基，但是他的双手被禁锢住了。他只能不停地扭动身体，他和洛基的身体紧紧贴合，足够的接触多少缓解了他无法用双手碰触洛基的不安，但那依然不够，索尔挺起自己的腰，在洛基的小腹间摩擦，他的阴茎早已蓄势待发，现在需要更多的抚触。

　　洛基知道他要什么，他握住了他的阴茎，上下来回撸动，掐紧了龟头，似乎恨不得要将精液都给挤出来。索尔的头皮一阵发麻，他的身体也随之抽紧，正深深操着他的洛基不由得停下动作，也发出了呻吟。

　　洛基抬起了上半身，将索尔的双腿拉开，他努力调整呼吸，手指从索尔的下巴开始，慢慢往下滑到他的大腿根，他控制着自己的音调，对着仍旧喘息不止的索尔说：“你瞧瞧……你全身都红了……”他又俯身到索尔耳边，舔着他的耳朵说，“是不是被操的感觉更好？”

　　索尔扭过头，洛基的那些被汗水打湿的头发就拂过他的鼻尖。索尔伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔洛基的脸颊，含糊不清地说着：“和你……都可以。”

　　洛基眯起了眼睛，他将舌头伸进了索尔的嘴里，下身的动作愈发激烈了起来。他狠狠顶入，迅速抽出，龟头重重地擦过敏感点，让索尔连喘息的机会都没有。索尔张开嘴却发现自己无法发出声音，他的阴茎在洛基的掌心摩擦，随着洛基挺入最深处，他挺直了腰，将精液全都射在了洛基的手上。

　　洛基的高潮几乎也是同期而至的，他的阴茎牢牢嵌在索尔的体内，精液在最深点倾泻而出，索尔的身体也随之颤抖，那些体液将他的身体充得更满了。洛基倒在了他的胸口，下身依然在小幅度地抽插着，内壁紧紧缠着他，而他也不想那么快就离开。他就着高潮后的余韵在索尔的身上黏了很久，好一会儿之后才从他胸口抬起脑袋，眼神迷蒙地望着他的哥哥。

　　索尔动了动手，他没力气开口说话，看到他的动作，洛基的手指动了动，索尔的双手终于从无形的束缚中解脱了出来。他收回了手臂，抱住了洛基的身体，他开始亲吻洛基，从额头到他的眼角，最后是他的嘴唇，索尔不记得自己亲吻过多少次洛基的嘴唇了，但他大概永远都不会腻味，洛基也总能给他最好的回应，他们的唇舌交缠，依然相连的身体紧紧贴着，互相磨蹭，仿佛要生起新的欲火。

　　洛基将自己缓缓抽离，他的手指立刻跟了上去，顶入了索尔的后穴，随意刮搔着，感觉到他射进去的精液慢慢流了出来。那让洛基很满意，他将沾湿的手指抽出，肆意在索尔的腹股沟之间涂抹，将他弄得愈发湿乱不堪。

　　索尔抓住了洛基，打算制止他的持续挑逗。洛基拽着索尔的手，移到了两人的小腹上，此时此刻，索尔的已经刚刚褪去热度又半硬了起来，洛基带着索尔的手握紧了，开始了又一轮的撸动。

　　“我可以再陪你一轮，”洛基说，声音突然变得飘忽不定起来，“时间还有得是。”

　　索尔看着面前的洛基的样子渐渐模糊，过了会儿，那个曼妙的女郎又出现在了他的面前。

 

 


End file.
